Move For Me
by Murasaki Cho
Summary: Tahun baru, apakah ada orang baru juga yang bisa menarik Iwaizumi dari labelnya sebagai Pria Membosankan? Setidaknya tangan Iwaizumi jujur saat itu. Siapa yang bisa menolak? Lagi pula, Oikawa benci saat seseorang tidak datang pada undangannya. /IwaOi/


**Move For Me**

**Haikyuu! – Haruichi Furudate**

**Iwaizumi Hajime X Oikawa Tooru**

**Fiksi Penggemar**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lampu sorot warna-warni memenuhi ruangan. Musik yang dimainkan _DJ_ memanaskan suasana. Sebentar lagi tengah malam, banyak orang berdatangan untuk _count down_ bersama.

Oikawa Tooru ikut berada di tengah keramaian. Badannya meliuk pelan, memilih untuk menghemat sedikit energi karena ia akan tinggal semalaman. Beberapa pria dan wanita mencoba mendekat untuk menari bersama, tapi ia mencoba mundur dengan sopan.

Iwaizumi Hajime. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia memasuki kelab malam, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk minum saja tanpa turun ke lantai dansa. Pria yang membosankan, mungkin?

Lagu berikutnya adalah kesukaan Oikawa. Niatnya untuk menghemat energi sudah hilang begitu lagu itu dimulai. Kini gerakannya semakin liar, liukannya membuat semakin banyak orang tertarik. Sekali lagi, Oikawa mundur dengan sopan. Kini ia menari di tempat yang terlihat jelas bagi siapapun yang duduk di _lounge_.

Bukan tanpa alasan Oikawa bergerak ke sana, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi. Atau tepatnya, seseorang?

Oikawa mulai menari lagi, kali ini dengan usaha menaklukan targetnya. Ia melakukan apa saja, mengangkat kausnya sampai di bawah dada, mengibas rambutnya lalu menyisir itu dengan jari, apa saja.

Iwaizumi memperhatikan Oikawa dari bawah ke atas. Bohong kalau dia bilang itu tidak mengusiknya sama sekali.

Sampai pandangan keduanya bertemu. Oikawa mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Iwaizumi, memberikan undangan.

Iwaizumi langsung menanggapinya, dia menggulung lengan kemeja putih yang dia kenakan, lalu turun ke lantai dansa.

_Undangan diterima._

Iwaizumi berdiri persis di belakang Oikawa dan menggenggam pinggulnya. Yang di depan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat kawan dansa yang baru.

Musik yang sama masih berputar, keduanya hanyut dalam suasana. Iwaizumi bergerak menyesuaikan irama Oikawa.

"Boleh ku tahu namamu?"

"Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime."

"Iwa-chan, kalau begitu."

"Apa-apaan."

Oikawa tertawa, Iwaizumi hanya menggeleng kepala.

"Aku Oikawa Tooru. Kau menarik, Iwa-chan. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"_Sama-sama_."

Lantai dansa semakin panas, Iwaizumi mulai berani menyelipkan tangannya untuk menyentuh perut Oikawa. Yang disentuh mengerjap, sedetik kemudian merasa rileks, menyentuh balik lengan Iwaizumi dan mengarahkannya lebih jauh ke atas.

"Kau belum memiliki kekasih, Iwa-chan?"

"Saat ini tidak."

"Kabar baik!"

"Boleh aku lanjutkan, kalau begitu?"

"Tentu—_Ahn_!"

Telunjuk dan ibu jari Iwaizumi memberikan tekanan di sebelah _kanan_ Oikawa. Ia sendiri masih memilih antara ingin protes atau meminta Iwaizumi untuk _melanjutkan_.

_Tidak ada_ tensi seksual apa pun saat Iwaizumi menerima undangan Oikawa sebelumya. Dia hanya tertarik, dan beberapa sengatan kecil menariknya lebih jauh.

Tangan Iwaizumi dingin, hawa dari gelas wiski dan es masih terbawa. Kontras dengan tubuh Oikawa yang tidak disangkanya, hangat.

Iwaizumi menyesap leher Oikawa dengan hidungnya, mereka masih berdansa. Erangan tipis terdengar. Satu dua kali pria berambut hitam itu meloloskan lidahnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan tanda," bisik Oikawa, ia masih terengah.

"Sesuai maumu, _Tooru_."

Oikawa merinding, ia menyukai bagaimana Iwaizumi mengucapkan namanya. Suaranya berat, sedikit bergetar jika ada yang memperhatikan.

Barisan putih gigi Iwaizumi naik lagi, menggigit pelan telinga yang tak terlindungi.

Oikawa membelalak, tangannya reflek memegang paha pasangan dansanya di belakang.

"Menggodaku, Oikawa?"

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara."

"Kau sangat sensitif."

"_Aku_? Atau sifatku?"

"Keduanya, _mungkin_."

"Kau baru mengenalku kurang dari lima belas menit dan sudah berani berkomentar? Luar biasa, Iwaizumi."

Hitung mundur sudah dimulai. Angka 30 muncul di proyektor besar. Jeritan belum terlalu ramai, musik masih mendominasi.

Dua pria itu masih berdansa, keduanya semakin tersulut. Kini mereka berhadap-hadapan, mencoba mendapatkan apa yang mereka butuhkan.

Angka sepuluh, Oikawa melingkarkan lengannya di leher Iwaizumi.

Sembilan, Iwaizumi merangkul erat Oikawa di pinggulnya.

Delapan, keduanya mengatur napas.

Tujuh, suara musik dan sorak antusias tak mereka dengarkan.

Enam, dahi mereka bersentuhan.

Lima, Iwaizumi mengumpulkan tekadnya.

Empat, "Lebih dekat mana hotel dengan _flat-_mu, Iwa-chan?"

Tiga, siapa sangka napas seseorang bisa terasa panas di ruangan berpendingin?

Dua, dansa itu akhirnya berhenti.

Satu, Oikawa memejamkan matanya.

Nol, Iwaizumi maju, memberikan apa yang Oikawa inginkan.

Intens, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin memisahkan diri. Lidah bertemu, terus-menerus sampai terbiasa dengan rasa yang baru. Tak ada juga yang berusaha mengalah, keduanya berusaha _memenangkan pertarungan_.

Sayang sekali, Oikawa. Iwaizumi sudah menemukan titik lemahmu.

Begitu langit-langit mulut Oikawa ditekan, ia tidak bisa merasakan lututnya lagi.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, Oikawa."

Sorak-sorai berhenti. DJ turun dari panggung untuk berganti giliran. Euphoria masih terasa, hanya kali ini tidak terlalu banyak suara.

Iwaizumi mundur, memberikan waktu baginya dan Oikawa untuk menghirup lebih banyak oksigen. Napas mereka bergerak dalam gelombang yang sama.

"_Flat_-ku. Berjanjilah untuk bergerak hanya padaku, Tooru."

_Ah_, mari lupakan janji untuk tinggal semalaman. Oikawa butuh hiburan lain.

"Sesuai maumu, Tuan _Hajime_."

* * *

**_Selamat Tahun Baru!_ **


End file.
